brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Andreas Eggen
Andreas Eggen is a Norwegian brickfilmer.YouTube channel He is best known for creating brickfilms based on Star Wars, including the series Star Wars: Underworld.Facebook page Filmography | 2013 || Jedi vs Sith || |- | 2013 || Berlin- Killing Steiner || |- | 2013 || Action || |- | 2014 || Action #2 || |- | 2014 || Berlin- Killing Steiner || |- | 2014 || Battle of Finland || |- | 2014 || LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Trailer || |- | 2015 || Boba Fett -THE MOVIE: Teaser || |- | 2015 || Star Wars Underworld -Pt 1/4 (The Sarlacc Pit) || |- | 2015 || Star Wars Underworld -Pt 2/4 (Slade Kanos) || |- | 2015 || Jyn Erso vs Death Troopers || |- | 2015 || Star Wars Underworld -Pt 3/4 (The Heist) || |- | 2015 || Boba Fett - Underworld || |- | 2015 || LEGO Daredevil -The Man Without Fear || |- | 2015 || LEGO Ultimate Spider-Man || |- | 2015 || Clone Wars -Intervention || |- | 2015 || Star Wars Underworld -Pt 4/4 (Redemption) || |- | 2015 || Han Solo vs Greedo -Who Shot First? || |- | 2015 || Game of Thrones || |- | 2016 || The Scavenger || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIII entry |- | 2016 || James Bond in the First Order || |- | 2016 || Kylo Ren vs Poe Dameron || |- | 2016 || First Order Stormtrooper Legacy || |- | 2016 || Star Wars: Underworld -Boba Fett (Pt1) || |- | 2016 || Star Wars: Underworld -Slade Kanos (Pt2) || |- | 2016 || Star Wars: Underworld -The Heist (Pt3) || |- | 2016 || Star Wars: Underworld -Redemption (Pt4) || |- | 2016 || Star Wars: Underworld -The Assassin (Pt5) || |- | 2016 || Star Wars: Underworld -Damien Cross (Pt6) || |- | 2016 || Star Wars: Underworld -Blood Money (Pt7) || |- | 2016 || Rogue One -Battle of Eadu || |- | 2016 || Rogue One -Battle of Jedha || |- | 2016 || Rogue One -Jyn's Rescue || |- | 2017 || The Score || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIV entry |- | 2017 || Rogue One -Darth Vader || |- | 2017 || Nerf Herder!! || |- | 2017 || Star Wars -Resistance: Anthology (First Teaser Short Film) || |- | 2017 || Rogue One -Chirrut îmwe vs 10 Stormtroopers || |- | 2017 || LEGO Star Wars Battlefront 2 Trailer || Co-production with "Baggles" |- | 2017 || Star Wars The Last Jedi Trailer in LEGO || Co-production with "Baggles" |- | 2017 || Boba Fett: Desert Escape || |- | 2017 || Rogue One -Cassian Andor || Unfinished |- | 2017 || LEGO Call of Duty: World War 2 Trailer || |- | 2017 || Star Wars: The Last Jedi Official Trailer in LEGO || Co-production with Robert Sturdevant, Jeremy Borchers, "Dan's Animations", and "Baggles" |- | 2018 || Star Wars Battlefront 2 DLC Trailer in LEGO || Co-production with "Ser Eathan" |- | 2018 || Outlaws || |- | 2018 || LEGO Solo: A Star Wars Story Trailer || |- | 2018 || Rey finds Luke Skywalker || |- | 2018 || Boba Fett: The Mandalorian || |- | 2019 || Rebels -Ezra Bridger || Part of Brickfilm Day 2019 |- | 2019 || Black Panther vs Captain America || |- | 2019 || True Jedi || |- | 2019 || Battle of Seelow Heights -Their Land, Their Blood || |- |} References Category:Norwegian brickfilmers